timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
HSF-BTS Alliance with Meghan Markle
Entertainment and Media ;Actors and Comedians They are 46 actors, 20 of them are Male actors, 23 are Female actors and Three of them are Comedians. * Ron Bennington, Brigid Brannagh, Roland Buck III, Ever Carradine, Timothée Chalamet, Garrett Clayton, Jeffrey Donovan, Tony Dow, Joel Edgerton, Erik Estrada, Dany Garcia, Simone Garcia-Johnson, Dawn-Lyen Gardner, Virginia Gardner, Garrett Hedlund, Helen Hunt, Meghan Markle, Jerry Mathers, Ben Mendelsohn, Jason Mitchell, John Cameron Mitchell, Jim Norton, Kip Pardue, Jordan Peele, Seanna Pereira, Megan Pomer, Tracy Posner Ward, Brooklynn Prince, Bill Pullman, John Reynolds, Andrea Riseborough, Dustin Ross, Liberty Ross, Anna Schafer, Frankie Shaw, Alia Shawkat, Lois Smith, Samantha Soule, Izabela Vidovic, Burt Ward, Noël Wells, Annie Wersching, Allison Williams, Michael K. Williams, Reno Wilson and Chris Zylka. ;Artists * Del Kathryn Barton and Sam Spratt. ;Directors * Scott Cooper, Luca Guadagnino and Joe Wright. ;Journalists * Pierre Houde (RDS Play-by-play announcer) and Cristina Pedroche. ;TV Presenters * Rachel Riley and Sabrina Soto. ;Producers * Jason Blum, Yance Ford, Jared Moshe, Josh Oshinsky, Dee Rees, Thomas Schumacher and Joana Vicente. ;Reality Show participants Bryan Abasolo (Rachel Lindsay's fiancé), Rachel Lindsay (The Bachelor contestant) and Becca Tilley (Blogger) ;Writer * Anthony McCarten. Doctors * Fred Hollows and Mehmet Oz Executives * Gabriel Abaroa (President of the Latin Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences), Michael Benavente (Managing Director for Bulova), Melinda Brown (Senior Vice President of Global Controller Coach, Inc.), Tim Clark (President of Emirates, The Flag Carrier of United Arab Emirates), Patrick Donegan (Managing Director and Head of Business Development of Gerson Lehrman Group), Jessica Rodríguez (EVP and CMO of Univision), Xavier Romatet (Vice President of Condé Nast International), Meher Tatna (HFPA President), Emil Wilbekin and Peter Wilderotter (President of the Reeve Foundation). Fashion ;Beauty Queens * Davina Bennett (Miss Jamaica 2017), Iris Mittenaere (Miss Universe 2016), Maria Poonlertlarp (Miss Thailand 2017). ;Editors * Imran Amed (Founder and Editor-in-chief of The Business of Fashion), Amy Astley (Editor-in-chief of The Architectural Digest and Teen Vogue), Meredith Melling-Burke (Vogue's Former Senior Market Editor) and Lynn Scotti Kassar (Gotham's Publisher). ;Fashion Designers * Johnathon and Newman Arndt (Co-founders of Gallery of Jewels), Harald Glööckler, Roksanda Ilinčić, Jenni Kayne and Marcel Ostertag. ;Models * Lara Bingle, Patti Hansen, Elsa Hosk, Martha Hunt, Sarah Knappik, Charlotte McKinney, Ming Xi, Petra Němcová, Sofia Richie, Sui He, Jasmine Tookes and Natalia Vodianova. ;Stylists * Lena Hoschek, Elizabeth Stewart and Kate Young. Music ; Boy Bands * BTS (Korean Boy Group composed of Suga, Jungkook, Jimin, V, Jin, J-Hope and RM), "In Real Life" (composed of Sergio Calderón, Michael Conor, Chance Perez, Drew Ramos and Brady Tutton) and "Why Don't We" (Composed of Jack Avery, Corbyn Besson, Zach Herron, Jonah Marais and Daniel Seavey). ; Country Music singers * Lindsay Ell and Chris Young. ;Latin Musicians They are 29 Latin musicians, 17 Male musicians and 12 Female musicians, 9 of them are from Colombia, 5 are from Puerto Rico, 4 each from Mexico and Spain, Two from Panama and One are from Argentina, Chile, Costa Rica, Dominican Republic and the United States. * Paula Arenas of Colombia, David Bisbal of Spain, Rubén Blades of Panama, Jessica Bueno of Spain, Juan David M. Castano of Colombia, Juan David Huertas Clavijo of Colombia, Lila Downs of Mexico, Erika Ender of Panama, Alejandro Fernández of Mexico, Luis Fonsi of Puerto Rico, Vicente García of Dominican Republic, Juanes of Colombia, Mon Laferte of Chile, Natalia Lafourcade of Mexico, Martina La Peligrosa of Colombia, Camila Luna of Puerto Rico, Maluma of Colombia, Karen Martinez of Colombia, Lin-Manuel Miranda of the United States of America, Geovanni Mondragón of Mexico, Debi Nova of Costa Rica, Niña Pastori of Spain, Residente of Puerto Rico, Alejandro Sanz of Spain, Noel Schajris of Argentina, PJ "Sin Suela" of Puerto Rico, Olga Tañón of Puerto Rico, Carlos Vives of Colombia and Sebastián Yatra of Colombia. ; Radio Disc jockeys * Tom Poleman, Sisanie and JoJo Wright ; Rappers * Jermaine Dupri, Logic, Quavo and Stormzy. ;Other Musicians * Maria Alyokhina (Member of "Pussy Riot"), Malia Civetz, Tyler Glenn (Lead Vocalist of "Neon Trees"), Halsey, Kim Gloss, James Maslow (Former member of "Big Time Rush"), Mark McGrath (Lead Vocalist of "Sugar Ray" and Journalist), John Sykes (Guitarist), Victor Willis (Village People member) and Malcolm Young (Decease Vocalist of AC/DC). Politicians * Bill Armistead (Chairman of the Alabama Republican Party), Betsy DeVos (Education Secretary of the United States), Michael Flynn (Former Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency), Eric Garcetti (Mayor of Los Angeles) and Roy Moore (Republican Senatorial Candidate for Alabama) Sports ; Coaches * Charlie Harbison, Chip Kelly (UCLA Football Coach) ,Dan Mullen (Florida Football Coach) and Darren Sunkett ; Cricketers * Cameron Bancroft and Ben Stokes ; Footballers * João Alves de Assis Silva, Gianluigi Buffon, Jason Hicks and Gonzalo Higuaín ; Golfers * Sung-Hyun Park and Bubba Watson ; Horse Racing Jockeys * Tye Angland, James Innes Jr. and Rachel King ; Rugby Players * Karl Dickson and Sinoti Sinoti ; Skiers * Travis Ganong, Cornelia Hütter, Kjetil Jansrud, Vincent Kriechmayr, Hannes Reichelt and Mikaela Shiffrin ;Other athletes * Gary Bettman (NFL Commissioner), Antonio Brown (NFL Player), Ricardo Laguna (BMX Rider) and Johnny Weir (Figure skater) Other personalities * Ayesha Curry (Chef and Stephen Curry's Wife), Angela Davis (Activist and Actress), Roger Durling (Executive director of the Santa Barbara Film Festival), Prince Michael Jackson (Son of Michael Jackson), Phillip L. Jauregui (Lawyer of Roy Moore), EJ Johnson (Magic Johnson's Son), Paul Khoury (Ashley Greene's fiancé), Olivia Kim (Director of Creative Projects for Nordstrom), Breaion King (Teacher), Ariana Madix (Reality show participant), José Antonio Primo de Rivera (Founder of the Falange), William Reeve (Christopher and Dana Reeve's Son) and Danita Short.